¿A quien amo en verdad?
by Isa118
Summary: finn ya no siente lo mismo por la princesa flama, pero ahora la duda es ¿Aquien ama en verdad?muchas posibilidades, una sola opcion, a quien escogera finn?, quien se quedara con celos?, descubranlo en este fic *descontinuado*
1. y si ella ya no me gusta?

Algo anda mal.

¿La amaba?, ¿en serio la quería?, pues en estos últimos dos años la había pasado muy bien con ella, su novia pero…-se preguntaba Finn en su mente mientras comía cereal muy distraído, entonces Jake lo llama-

-hey tierra a Finn estas ahí? –pregunto Jake al ver que este no había comido casi nada

-ohh… si, si como digas-contesto el chico distraído

-¿Qué tines Finn?-pregunto el perro acercándose a Finn.

-pfff, yo nada-dijo el rubio nervioso.

-a mi no me engañas, ¿tiene que ver con la princesa flama?-pregunto el perro algo curioso.

-bueno… puesss…si-contesto el chico sobándose la nuca con un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas.

-¿fue algo que paso en su cita hace dos semanas?-pregunto el bulldog algo preocupado

-no, viejo no es eso, es que…-dijo el rubio haciendo una pausa-es que no estoy seguro de amar del todo a la princesa flama-dijo Finn mirando a los ojos a su hermano.

-mmm… ya veo…. Entonces quien te gusta?-pregunto Jake al ver que su hermano no le respondió le dijo-vamos puedes contármelo, no se lo diré a nadie, de hecho te puedo aconsejarte- dijo el perro casi en forma de suplica-

-de acuerdo-dijo el muchacho mirando el techo, para luego voltearse a ver a su hermano- veras ayer en mi cita con la princesa flama…

**(Flashback)**

Era una linda noche, fin salía de su casa para tener una cita con su novia, traía una cajita en sus manos, esta era pequeña, amarilla con un lindo lazo color carmesí, se la paso ansioso con la cajita todo el camino, cuando estaba a unos 10 metros de la casa de su novia esta salió en un caminito de fuego y en unos segundos ya estaba frente al chico(como en hot to the touch). Este antes de que ella llegara guardo el regalo en su mochila

-hola finn- dijo la princesa flama dándole un abrazo a fin, el cual dura pocos segundos por que sin querer quemo un poco a fin.

-hola, linda, adivina que tengo aquí atrás- dijo fin con las manos en su espalda mientras ocultaba la cajita.

-mmm… no lo se, un regalo tal vez-dijo la chica de fuego encogiéndose de hombros.

-adivinaste, espero y lo uses siempre- dijo el chico dándole el regalo a la chica

-guauuu Finn que lindo, me encanta- dijo la chica poniéndose la pulsera muy alegre.

En la caja había una pulsera color dorada con una piedrita azul en el centro.

- eso no es todo… veras esa pulsera hace que al llevarla puesta tus poderes se neutralicen y puedas controlarlos y así no quemarme al tocarme- dijo Finn muy emocionado

-Gracias fin muchas gracias-dijo la chica dandole un abrazo a fin el cual termino con un beso, el cual fin correspondió-que tal si paseamos a algún lado-dijo ella mirando al joven que estaba sonrojado por su beso.

-mmm…. Que tal si vamos a una feria, esta como a diez minutos de aquí- dijo fin encogiéndose de hombros

-claro mmm…¿ que es una feria?-dijo ella sobándose la nuca algo sonrojada

-bueno veras es un lugar donde hay muchos juegos, cosas divertidas, peluches, ruedas de la fortuna, montañas rusas y cosas por el estilo, te aseguro que te divertirás-dijo fin tomando de las manos a su novia provocando un leve sonrojo en esta

-¡claro!-dijo la chica muy emocionada.

Pasaron unos diez minutos cuando ya estaban en la feria, el camino había sido silencioso, pero no fue incomodo para ninguno, llegaron y se comieron unos algodones de azúcar, se montaron en muchos juegos, la montaña rusa, la casa de los sustos, la casa de los espejos, entre otros, luego fueron al circo , pasaron 4 horas, ya eran las 12 y el parque de diversiones, fueron al parque y hablaron mucho de como su padre había matado al tío de la princesa(en ignition point dicen que el rey flama mato al tío de la princesa) de como vivía cada día en la lámpara, fin le conto sobre margaret y Joshua, sus padres adoptivos, de como combatía día a día con el rey helado y muchos monstruos, luego de eso se besaron pero fin no correspondió al beso, aunque la princesa flama no se dio cuenta luego fin miro su reloj y le dijo a la princesa flama:

-vámonos ya es tarde y tengo que llegar temprano-dijo poniéndose en pie y dándole una mano a la princesa flama para que esta la tomara y se levantara.

-okey- dijo ella tomando su mano y poniéndose en pie también

Luego de diez minutos llegaron a la casa de la fin se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego Finn se fue caminando a su casa y cuando iba a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que eran las doce y media y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo y llego a las doce y cuarenta y cinco se acostó en su cama y se puso a meditar en su cama sobre su ultimo beso, por que no sintió lo mismo que en sus otros besos, ese… ese se sintió diferente, no tenia la misma chispa como los otros besos, además fin no le correspondió ese beso a la princesa, pero al parecer esta no se dio cuenta, fin siguió meditando y se dio cuenta de algo: que ya no sentía lo mismo por la p. flama, tal vez … tal vez amaba…amaba a… ¡MARCELINE! Dijo para si solo en su mente y desde ese entonces no se la ha podido sacar de su mente.

**(****End**** Flashback)**

-y desde ese entonces no me la he podido sacar de la mente-dijo Finn mirando su cereal para que jake no se diera cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba.

-entiendo…hay que arreglar esto de alguna forma-dijo Jake


	2. ¿tambien te gusto yo?

**Bueno aquí sin mas preámbulo el siguiente capi mi público querido. Gracias por leer, me hacen muy feliz.(a por sierto aquí todos tienen 16 años meno jake,cake,arcoíris,lord monocronicorn,etc)desclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece**

* * *

**¿También te gusto yo?**

-y desde ese entonces no me la he podido sacar de la mente-dijo Finn mirando su cereal para que jake no se diera cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba.

-entiendo…hay que arreglar esto de alguna forma-dijo Jake

-eso lo se perfectamente viejo-dijo fin mirando a su hermano con cara de poco amigos-pero como?-

-mmm… que tal si solo terminas con la p. flama-dijo Jake como si nada.

-mmm… no se viejo… tu sabes como es ella es muy muy… temperamental y puede explotar en unos segundos-dijo fin algo preocupado por que enserio tenia miedo de como reaccionara la p. flama o si Marceline lo quería como el a ella, entonces Jake lo saco de sus pensamientos

-mmm… ya se- dijo jake chasqueando los dedos-mira tu termina con ella y yo hare que el príncipe flama que vive en Aaa la conozca y tal vez se enamoren-dijo jake

-mmm puede funcionar, voy a su casa a decírselo ahora mismo, mmm… pero quiero que vayas con migo-dijo fin pensativo-ya se iras en mi bolsillo.

-okey vámonos ya-dijo jake encogiéndose y metiéndose en el bolsillo de la camisa de fin.

-de acuerdo-dijo el chico cerrando la puerta de su casa del árbol.

10 minutos después llegaron finn y jake se la habían pasado hablando de como iban a hacer para decírselo sin que se enojara y destruyera medio mundo literalmente, pero finn le dijo a jake que encontraría las palabras correctas para decírselo si que lo rostizara a el ya jake, pero mientras meditaba se distrajo y cuando se dio cuenta ya casi estaba al frente de la puerta de la princesa flama y jake le pregunta sacándolo de sus pensamientos:

-pssss ¿viejo estas listo?-pregunto el perro susurrando

-si viejo dijo-finn algo nervioso

Fin toco la puerta de la p. flama que luego de unos minutos abrió la puerta y dijo:

-oh hola fin que te trae por aquí?-dijo ella.

-ah hola, yo quería hablar con tigo sobre algo dijo fin sentándose en un árbol de por ahí y le indico a la princesa para que esta se sentara al lado de él y esta dijo:

- de que me querias hablar-dijo ella-

- te lo dire solo si prometes que después de que te diga esto seguiremos siendo amigos y no cogerás rabia con migo- dijo fin mirándola a los ojos

-de acuerdo-dijo la princesa-lo prometo-

- de acuerdo aquí voy- dijo finn tomando una gran bocanada de aire-yo c-creo… q-que ya n-no me gustas-dijo finn y luego tomo otra bocanada de aire y se armó de valor para decírselo -c-creo que terminamos – dijo fin muy nervioso esperando una explosión, pero la chica de fuego solo se puso a llorar ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y luego miro a fin y le dijo con lagrimas de lava rodando por sus mejillas-¿Por qué finn?¿por qué?-dijo la chica entre sollozos, pero antes de que ella articulara una palabra fin la beso y esta dejo de llorar y le pregunto-y ahora por que me besaste-y fin le contesto –por que si voy a romper con tigo no quiero que mi ultimo recuerdo de lo nuestro seas tu llorando- dicho esto se puso en pie y le dijo-espero que me perdones y que algún dia volvamos a ser amigos- dijo fin mientras se perdía en la lejanía y este le preguntó a Jake:

- que tal estuve viejo- dijo fin abriendo su bolsillo mientras sacaba a jakes y este volvia a su tamaño normal.

-genial viejo no pensé que fueras tan bueno con esto de las rupturas-dijo el perro caminando junto a Finn.

-jejeje gracias bro-dijo finn algo sonrojado-y ahora que hacemos-dijo finn mirando a jake

-ahhh casi se me olvida marcy nos invito a su casa a ver varias películas a las 8:30Pm, pero yo no puedo ir por que tengo una cita con arcoíris, buneo faltan 6 horas para las 8:30Pm asi que vamos al dulce reino porque la dulce p. nos invito para ayudarla con unos "asuntos reales"-dijo jake mirando el reloj – ya es hora de ir al dulce reino-dijo mirando a finn

Okey- pero llévame en tu espalda por que estoy cansado de caminar- dijo finn sonriendo

-de acuerdo- dijo jake haciéndose gigante y poniendo a finn sobre su lomo.

Luego de una hora llegaron al dulce reino, ayudaron a la dp a desempacar varios muebles y ayudar a algunos ciudadanos con sus problemas, para luego seguir ayudando a la dp a redecorar su castillo, aunque la verdad finn y jake eran los que ubicaban los muebles en su lugar la dp solo les decía donde ponerlos como si fueran una niña concentida des pues de varias horas terminaron y finn y jake se recostaron en un sofá muy exhaustos igual que la dp pero jake le dice:

-oye dp como que cansada si finn y yo fuimos los que hicimos el trabajo duro-dijo jake con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-mmm… bueno no se ,dar indicaciones cansa-dijo excusándose la dp.

-aja, si claro- dijo finn con un poco de sarcasmo

-bueno creo que finn y yo ya nos vamos ya son las 7:00, y nosotros tenemos asuntos pendientes- dijo jake levantándose del sofá al igual que finn.

-si es verdad-dijo finn ubicándose al lado de jake-nos vemos-dijeron finn y jake al tiempo,mientras agitaban sus manos en forma de despedida.

- okey, y gracias por su ayuda-dijo la dp, a lo cual finn y jake respondieron juntos-¡no hay de que princesa!-dijeron esto casi gritndo por que ya estaban lejos

Finn y jake llegaron a su casa comieron un poco de comida y luego se dispusieron a irse pero en eso jake se acordó que tenia una cita con su novia asi que se despidió de finn y salio corriendo,mientras finn se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía unos jeans verdes con una camisa mangalarga con capucha color azul y sin su gorrito luego de que salio de su casa se puso a meditar, hoy era la noche en la que le revlaria sus sentimientos a marceline, mientras pensba como se lo diría, se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a casa de marceline y sin dudarlo toco la puerta y luego dijo

-¡soy yo finn!-y a lo que finn dijo esto marceline abrió la puerta

-¡hola!-dijo la vampiresa muy entusiasmada, puesto que esa noche le iba a decir a finn lo que ella sentía por el, aunque el no lo supiera hace unos meses marceline se había puesto a meditar y se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de finn

- wow! Finn que lindo cabello tienes-dijo marceline embelesada con el cabello de finn.

-jeje gracias- dijo finn con un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas.

- bueno que películas quieres ver?-dijo marcy con una caja de películas en sus manos.

-mmm… tines "rastro de calor 4", jake me dijo que era muy buena-dijo finn encogiéndose de hombros.

-mmm… ¡si la tengo!-dijo marceline sacándola de la caja.

- ¡genial!-dijo el chico muy entusiasmado.

-listo!-dijo marceline poniendo el cd, prendiendo el televisor, apagando la luz de la sala y luego sentándose el lado de finn en el sofá.

La película transcurría a veces reían y a veces finn daba unos saltitos cuando se asustaba, lo cual a marceline le causo un poco de risa, así transcurrió toda la película luego cuando se acabó ya eran como las once y media, pero ninguno tenia sueño, luego finn le dijo a marceline :

-marcy tengo algo que decirte- dijo finn mirando a marcline directamente a los ojos.

-yo también, finn-dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de finn y lo siguiente era inevitable, finn cerro los ojos y beso a Marceline y se sintió muy bien, se sintió como… como si hubiera sido su primer beso, pero luego en cosa de unos 20 segundos finn se separo por falta de oxigeno y luego le susurro a Marceline-solo te quería decir que te amo…-le dijo finn al oído a marceline la cual le respondió-yo también-respondió marceline de la misma manera y luego finn le robo un beso a marceline, la cual le correspondió y en eeso se abrió la puerta de golpe y era nadie mas que…

* * *

**Jejeje bueno hasta aquí el capi 2, bueno quien piensan ustedes que fue el o la que interrumpió el beso de finn y marceline dejen sus reviews y veamos quien tiene la respuesta correcta y nuevamente muchas gracias por leer mi publico amado no saben lo feliz que me hacen al leer mi fic y no olviden nuevamente opinar sobre mi fic en sus reviews.**


	3. muchos sentimientos,una sola persona

**BUENO primero que todo gracias por leer, y muchas gracias a:** kevinkev18, Andyx14 y a sofi11 **por sus reviews en serio muchas ****gracias ustedes alimentan mi imaginación con sus reviews, bueno ya mejor les quito las dudas de quien llego a casa de marceline.**

* * *

**Muchos sentimientos, para una sola persona**

-yo también, finn-dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de finn y lo siguiente era inevitable, finn cerro los ojos y beso a Marceline y se sintió muy bien, se sintió como… como si hubiera sido su primer beso, pero luego en cosa de unos 20 segundos finn se separo por falta de oxigeno y luego le susurro a Marceline-solo te quería decir que te amo…-le dijo finn al oído a marceline la cual le respondió-yo también-respondió marceline de la misma manera y luego finn le robo un beso a marceline, la cual le correspondió y en eso se abrió la puerta de golpe y era nadie mas que…la dulce princesa con una cara de pocos amigos, al instante finn y marceline se separaron y fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo que se cruzaban de brazos, un poco sonrojados.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ A ESTAS HORAS CON ELLA!- dijo la dp señalando a marceline con muchos celos que se le notaban en la cara.

-¡solo veíamos un par de películas y yaaaa!-grito finn levantándose del sofá muy enojado.

-¡A demás que haces aquí, cara de chicle, es que nadie te enseño a tocar -dijo marceline poniéndose en pie al lado de finn

-si me enseñaron a tocar, y estoy aquí por que jake me dijo que finn estaba aqui, y yo necesitaba la ayud de finn para algunos "_asuntos reales"_-dijo la dp excusándose muy alterada

Marceline y la princesa estaban muy rabiosas y se estaban viendo con unas miradas matadoras, si las miradas hirieran ellas dos estarían en un baño de sangre, ambas estaban a punto de jalarse los pelos cuando finn las separa y les dice:-bueno a ver, recapitulemos, marceline me invito a su casa a ver varias películas y cuando se acabaron las películas nos besamos y de la nada llegas tu dp y nos gritas por estar juntos a estas horas de la noche a ver dp que tienes que decir a tu favor-dijo finn como si fuera un juez y estuviera en una corte

-emmm… bueno yo solo vine para pedirte ayuda con unos asuntos-dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-y por qué llegaste justo cuando nos dimos el segundo beso-dijo finn mirándola fijamente.

- es que yo…yo-dijo la dp mientras besaba a finn el cual instantáneamente la aparto con las manos y antes de que finn la regañara ella dijo-por que me gustas!-dijo la dp y marceline le grita:

-¡PERO QUE TE PASA!, ¡¿CUAL ES TUPROBLEMA?!, QUE NO VES QUE EL NO TE QUERIA BESAR-dijo marceline muy rabiosa y gritando

¡¿PERO QUE ACABAS DE HACERR?!-dijo finn-porque me vas a decir que te gusto después de dos años que si me gustaste y luego me rompiste el corazón pretendes que te vuelva querer, después de haber conseguido a alguien que puedo amar -dijo finn señalando a marceline la cual se sonrojo-sabes que mejor… mejor vete de aquí-dijo finn con las manos empuñadas.

-p-pero finn-dijo ella acercándose a él.

-pero nada, vete!-dijo finn con mas rabia y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡ESTA NO ES TU CASA, NO ME PUEDES HECHAR DE AQUÍ!-dijo la dp muy rabiosa.

-¡PUES YO TE DIGO QUE TE LARGUES!-dijo marceline con el ceño fruncido y apunto de explotar, al instante la dp se va dando pasos enormes, con las manos empuñadas y con el ceño fruncido, luego finn cierra la puerta y marceline le dice:-y ahora que le pasa a la dp-dijo más calmada. Y finn le respondió:-mmm… no lo se, pero lo que si se es que esta celosa-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡OH por glob son mas de las 10 jake me va a matar-dijo finn viendo el reloj y dándose cuenta que eran las once en punto de la noche-mañana nos vemos a las 6:30 P.M , será un picnic lleva fresas y manzanas, adiós- dice finn rápidamente mientras abría la puerta y salía corriendo, luego de unos 15 minutos corriendo, finn llego muy cansado a su casa, pero para su suerte jake no había llegado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y luego se alisto para dormir y en eso se dio cuenta de que jake estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa, así que silenciosamente camino hasta la cama, se acostó y se hizo el dormido, jake llego y dijo:- increíble, al fin de cuentas llego temprano-dijo esto a modo de susurro y se acostó en su "_cama"._

**Al día siguiente**

-awwww que horas son-dijo jake bostezando, mientras veía su reloj-¡HAYY PERO SI YA SON LAS DOCE DEL MEDIO DIA!-dijo el perro saltando de su cama y bajando las escaleras frenéticamente

-hola viejo, veo que tienes el sueño pesado-dijo finn burlonamente, y luego estallando en una risa.

-ashhhh y dale con el temita!-dijo jake algo rabioso.

-okey, okey ya no te lo repito mas jejejeje-dijo finn sirviendo dos tazas de café una para el y otra para jake.

-yyy… cuéntame… como te fue en tu cita con marceline?.

- ah bueno pues veras…

**(Flashback)**

finn se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía unos jeans verdes con una camisa mangalarga con capucha color azul y sin su gorrito luego de que salio de su casa se puso a meditar, hoy era la noche en la que le revlaria sus sentimientos a marceline, mientras pensba como se lo diría, se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a casa de marceline y sin dudarlo toco la puerta y luego dijo

-¡soy yo finn!-y a lo que finn dijo esto marceline abrió la puerta

-¡hola!-dijo la vampiresa muy entusiasmada, puesto que esa noche le iba a decir a finn lo que ella sentía por el, aunque el no lo supiera hace unos meses marceline se había puesto a meditar y se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de finn

- wow! Finn que lindo cabello tienes-dijo marceline embelesada con el cabello de finn.

-jeje gracias- dijo finn con un leve color carmesí en sus mejillas.

- bueno que películas quieres ver?-dijo marcy con una caja de películas en sus manos.

-mmm… tines "rastro de calor 4", jake me dijo que era muy buena-dijo finn encogiéndose de hombros.

-mmm… ¡si la tengo!-dijo marceline sacándola de la caja.

- ¡genial!-dijo el chico muy entusiasmado.

-listo!-dijo marceline poniendo el cd, prendiendo el televisor, apagando la luz de la sala y luego sentándose el lado de finn en el sofá.

La película transcurría a veces reían y a veces finn daba unos saltitos cuando se asustaba, lo cual a marceline le causo un poco de risa, así transcurrió toda la película luego cuando se acabó ya eran como las once y media, pero ninguno tenia sueño, luego finn le dijo a marceline :

-marcy tengo algo que decirte- dijo finn mirando a marcline directamente a los ojos.

-yo también, finn-dijo ella acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de finn y lo siguiente era inevitable, finn cerro los ojos y beso a Marceline y se sintió muy bien, se sintió como… como si hubiera sido su primer beso, pero luego en cosa de unos 20 segundos finn se separo por falta de oxigeno y luego le susurro a Marceline-solo te quería decir que te amo…-le dijo finn al oído a marceline la cual le respondió-yo también-respondió marceline de la misma manera y luego finn le robo un beso a marceline, la cual le correspondió y en eeso se abrió la puerta de golpe y era nadie mas que… la dulce princesa con una cara de pocos amigos, al instante finn y marceline se separaron y fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo que se cruzaban de brazos, un poco sonrojados.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ A ESTAS HORAS CON ELLA!- dijo la dp señalando a marceline con muchos celos que se le notaban en la cara.

-¡solo veíamos un par de películas y yaaaa!-grito finn levantándose del sofá muy enojado.

-¡A demás que haces aquí, cara de chicle, es que nadie te enseño a tocar -dijo marceline poniéndose en pie al lado de finn

-si me enseñaron a tocar, y estoy aquí por que jake me dijo que finn estaba aqui, y yo necesitaba la ayud de finn para algunos "_asuntos reales"_-dijo la dp excusándose muy alterada

Marceline y la princesa estaban muy rabiosas y se estaban viendo con unas miradas matadoras, si las miradas hirieran ellas dos estarían en un baño de sangre, ambas estaban a punto de jalarse los pelos cuando finn las separa y les dice:-bueno a ver, recapitulemos, marceline me invito a su casa a ver varias películas y cuando se acabaron las películas nos besamos y de la nada llegas tu dp y nos gritas por estar juntos a estas horas de la noche a ver dp que tienes que decir a tu favor-dijo finn como si fuera un juez y estuviera en una corte

-emmm… bueno yo solo vine para pedirte ayuda con unos asuntos-dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-y por qué llegaste justo cuando nos dimos el segundo beso-dijo finn mirándola fijamente.

- es que yo…yo-dijo la dp mientras besaba a finn el cual instantáneamente la aparto con las manos y antes de que finn la regañara ella dijo-por que me gustas!-dijo la dp y marceline le grita:

-¡PERO QUE TE PASA!, ¡¿CUAL ES TUPROBLEMA?!, QUE NO VES QUE EL NO TE QUERIA BESAR-dijo marceline muy rabiosa y gritando

¡¿PERO QUE ACABAS DE HACERR?!-dijo finn-porque me vas a decir que te gusto después de dos años que si me gustaste y luego me rompiste el corazón pretendes que te vuelva querer, después de haber conseguido a alguien que puedo amar -dijo finn señalando a marceline la cual se sonrojo-sabes que mejor… mejor vete de aquí-dijo finn con las manos empuñadas.

-p-pero finn-dijo ella acercándose a él.

-pero nada, vete!-dijo finn con mas rabia y con el ceño fruncido.

-¡ESTA NO ES TU CASA, NO ME PUEDES HECHAR DE AQUÍ!-dijo la dp muy rabiosa.

-¡PUES YO TE DIGO QUE TE LARGUES!-dijo marceline con el ceño fruncido y apunto de explotar, al instante la dp se va dando pasos enormes, con las manos empuñadas y con el ceño fruncido, luego finn cierra la puerta y marceline le dice:-y ahora que le pasa a la dp-dijo más calmada. Y finn le respondió:-mmm… no lo se, pero lo que si se es que esta celosa-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡OH por glob son mas de las 10 jake me va a matar-dijo finn viendo el reloj y dándose cuenta que eran las once en punto de la noche-mañana nos vemos a las 6:30 P.M , será un picnic lleva fresas y manzanas, adiós- dice finn rápidamente mientras abría la puerta y salía corriendo, luego de unos 15 minutos corriendo, finn llego muy cansado a su casa, pero para su suerte jake no había llegado, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y luego se alisto para dormir y en eso se dio cuenta de que jake estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa, así que silenciosamente camino hasta la cama, se acostó y se hizo el dormido, jake llego y dijo:- increíble, al fin de cuentas llego temprano-dijo esto a modo de susurro y se acostó en su "_cama"._

**(****End**** flashback)**

-y eso fue lo que paso en nuestra cita, por cierto si la dp viene y pregunta por mi díle que yo estoy durmiendo.

-wow finn, te respeto, no puedo creer que le hayas dicho esas cosas a la dp, de acuerdo si viene le digo que estas dormido o en la ducha-dijo el perro con una cara mas o menos asi :O

-okey, gracias bro sabia que lo entenderías.

* * *

**En algún otro lugar**

-y que opinas, me ayudaras a vengarme de finn y marceline, vamos piénsalo-decia la dp con algo de ira.

-mmm… no lo se…


	4. has cometido un gran error

**Buenooo, mejor les quito la duda de quien es el o la aliada/o de la dp, nuevamente gracias por sus reviews en serio si supieran lo feliz que me hacen, bueno jejeje mejor me callo y les revelo la verdad…**

**Desclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Has cometido un gran error**

-y que opinas, me ayudaras a vengarme de finn y marceline, vamos piénsalo-decía la dp con algo de ira.

-mmm… no lo se…-dijo la princesa flama dudosa.

-vamos, no tienes nada que perder- dijo la dp enarcando una ceja.

-¡no! ¡No quiero vengarme ni de finn ni de Marceline, y no, no tengo celos de que finn tenga otra novia!-dijo la chica de fuego muy rabiosa, mientras Salía de la cueva en la que se encontraban ambas chicas.

-pero vamos yo se que te puedo convencer…-dijo la dp casi en forma de suplica.

-ya te lo dije y te lo repitiere cuantas veces sea necesario, ¡NO!-dicho esto se va corriendo en un caminito de fuego (como en "_hot to the touch"_).

**En la casa de finn y jake.**

-mmm… oye viejo, que tal va todo con arcoíris?-pregunto finn mientras jugaban videojuegos en BMO, en ese momento jake se puso algo- nervioso

-verdad jake cuéntanos-dijo BMO.

-de acuerdo, nos va muy bien y arcoíris esta…. Esta embarazada-dijo jake- y al parecer va tener 5 cachorros-dijo jake calmado.

-genial viejo, voy a ser tío-dijo finn muy alegre.

-si asi es y yo padre, un padre muyyyy atareado- dijo jake entretenido con el juego

-¡ja!, te gane, ahora me tendrás que cocinar lo que yo pida por dos semanas-dijo finn muy alegre

-ashhhhhhhhh de acuerdo como tu digas-dijo jake mientras se cruzaba de brazos y a la vez fruncía el ceño.

-bien, y ahora que hacemos, estoy aburrido-dijo finn (obviamente) aburrido, de repente se escucha un grito agudo a los lejos.

-vamos finn tal vez sea alguien en problemas-dijo jake mientras finn cogía su espada de sangre de demonio y salen corriendo de su casa y se encuentran a Marceline dando gritos en el reino helado, y al parecer el rey helado la había tirado su sombrilla y ella se estaba quemando con el sol, entonces finn le da una patada en el estomago al rey helado y este le da un golpe en la cabeza y hace que se le salga un mechón de pelo de su gorro, mientras jake se hacia gigante y cubria a Marceline del sol, entonces finn vuele a darle una patada en el estomago, el rey helado trato de volver a golpear a finn en la cabeza pero este fue mas hábil y le dio un golpe en la espalda, el rey helado instantáneamente cayo al piso retorciéndose de dolor y entonces finn se puso bajo la sombra de jake y le dijo

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado

-si, un poco mejor, llévenme a mi casa me duele un poco la cabeza-dice marceline con una mano en su cabeza para luego caer inconsciente en los brazos de finn, este coge la sombrilla de finn y la carga en sus brazos y ella se abraza al cuello de finn provocando instantáneamente un sonrojo por parte de finn al recordar que estaba con jake.

-hehehe creo que alguien tiene una nueva novia.

-ahssss como quieras jake, me vas a acompañar a llevarla ¿si o no?-dijo finn ya un poco menos sonrojado.

-no creo poder tengo que estar con arcoíris, te recuerdo que esta embarazada y le dan unos caprichos-dijo jake un poco irritado-chao hermanito.

-adiós jake- dice finn

Finn iba caminando a la vez que iba pensando como le diría a Marceline que quería ser su novio y luego se puso a pensar que haría si no despertaba, pero los 40 minutos de ir caminando ella se despertó y le pregunto con una mano en la cabeza- ¿que me paso? Entonces finn le contesto-bueno veras el rey helado tiro tu sombrilla y te quemaste con la luz del sol luego jake y yo te salvamos y luego me dijiste que te dolía la cabeza y luego que te llevara a tu casa y eso estoy haciendo a por cierto ya llegamos dijo finn bajando a Marceline la cual se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que todo el viaje había tenido sus brazos alrededor del cuello de finn y luego le dijo a finn quien tenia una cortada y un moretón en el rostro

¿¡que te paso en el rostro finn?-dijo ella algo preocupada

-ah, bueno pues veras yo…

**(Flashback)**

**Finn pov's**

Llevaba unos 15 minutos caminando y de la nada aparece un demonio gigante, era color negro, tenia unos cuernos a los lados de la cabeza, era como un fantasma pero no atravesaba las cosas, tenia una espada apuntándola hacia donde estábamos tu yo , no dude ni un segundo en enfrentarme contra el, te deje recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol y luego comencé a pelar, era muy bueno y alcanzo a golpearme un par de veces

-jajajaja, eres un debilucho humano, había escuchado que eras el ultimo, y que eras un héroe, pero jejejej eres demasiado débil como para serlo-dijo golpeando a finn tan fuerte que hizo que finn se estrellara en un árbol provocando que este sangrara un poco por la nariz, instantáneamente finn se pone de pie se limpia la sangre y sonríe de medio lado y le dice

-puede que sea humano, pero crees que con unos rasguños y un golpe vas a poder matarme-dicho esto vuelve a coger su espada de sangre de demonio que por cierto se cayo cuando se estrello contra el árbol, empuñándola le dice-pero para matarte a ti si se necesita un solo golpe-y le clavo la espada en el pecho y el demonio instantáneamente se volvió una sombra y desapareció

**End Finn pov's**

**(End flasback)**

…y eso fue lo que paso-dijo finn sentado en el sofá al lado de marcy la cual se estaba comiendo una freza tras otra.

-ok, de acuerdo y solo otra pregunta-¿Dónde esta jake?-pregunto mientras cogía otra fresa.

- oh, casi se me olvida contarte, arcoíris esta embarazada y entonces jake tiene que mimar sus caprichos-dijo esto con una sonrisa.

-jejeje me imagino a jake con unos cachorros en sus manos, jejej muy atareado-dijo marceline riéndose.

-jejejeje es verdad, estará muy atareado-dijo finn también riendo

-oye tendrás algo que pueda comer, es que tengo un poco de hambre-dice finn sobándose la nuca

-si, claro coge una fresa si quieres-dice marceline ofreciéndole una fresa a finn

-gracias- dice finn cogiendo la fresa y luego comiéndosela

-oye finn… queda aun en pie lo de la cita?-pregunto marceline

-claro-finn miro el reloj y le dice-bueno ya es hora, pero como ya comimos podemos ir al bosque y hacer lo que queramos-dice finn levantándose al igual que marcy.

-ok, vamos-dice marceline poniéndose su sombrero (el que uso en "lo que estaba perdido"), comienza a flotar y agarra de las manos a finn y ahora se dispuso a flotar mas alto entonces finn le dice

-¡wow! Se puede ver todo desde aquí arriba-dice mientras miraba hacia abajo

-si lo se es genial, ¿Qué te parecería si bajamos a esa playa dice marcy

-mmm… no lo se, le tengo miedo al… al océano- dice finn algo nervioso

-jajaja okey pues yo te lo quitare- dice marceline descendiendo a la playa se quita su chaqueta y se queda en una camisa con tiritas.

-listo para quitarte tu miedo?-dice marceline con una sonrisa audaz en su rostro

-no lo creo- dice finn que también se había quitado su chaqueta y se había quedado con una camisa entonces marceline comienza a flotar mientras lo coge de las manos y luego se ubica en el centro del mar y le dice-listo, será mejor que cojas una buena bocanada de aire-en tono de burla

-okey… ¡¿Qué?!-apenas pudo decir esto cuando marceline se sumerje con el en el agua y luego suelta a finn y ambos salen a flote

-¡¿pero que demonios?!-dice finn muy alterado y luego se percata de que esta en el agua -¡OH POR GLOB! Supere mi miedo al agua, muchas muchas gracias Marcy-dice finn muy alegre y abrazando a Marcy.

-jejeje no hay de que finn-dice marcy con una sonrisa y devolviéndole el abrazo-bueno ya salgamos dice marcy mientras coge de los manos a finn –bueno ahora si, vamos al bosque-mientras cogía su chaqueta y la de finn lo que no sabían era que alguien( creo que todo el mundo sabe quien es XD)los observaba con algo de ira y celos, luego de unos cuantos minutos flotando llegaron al bosque, prendieron una fogata y se sentaron en un tronco muy juntos hablaban de todo lo que se les viniera a la mente y cuando se quedaron sin nada que decir

-oye, yo te quería preguntar algo marcy-dice finn tomando las manos de marceline y mirándola directo a los ojos.

-si, finn-dice ella mirándolo también a los ojos

-tu… quieres ser mi novia?-dice finn aproximándose a su cara.

-si quiero-dice Marceline mientras se besaban y luego se separaron por falta de oxigeno y se se volvieron a besar pero esta ves se juntaron mas y se abrazaron y de repente…

* * *

**Bueno mis queridos lectores hasta aquí el cuarto capi, jejeje otra vez los volvi a dejar con el interrogante ¿Qué pasara? Jejeje me encanta hacerlo, bueno como siempre se los digo gracias por sus reviews(no hace falta que les repita que dejen sus reviews)bueno si quieren saber que pasara tienen que ver el próximo capi, bueno me despido y si tienen alguna duda no duden en hacérmela saber,(por sierto tal vez me demore un poco en montar el siguiente capi, por que me toca volver a empezar el curso de natación que por sierto es super aburrido y me obligan a hacerlo, y también si no me como todo el almuerzo me van a quitar el computador por TRES días y si no me lo vuelvo a comer me castigaran por CUATRO díasy asi susecivamente y a mi siempre me mandan que no me gusta asi que hare el esfuerzo por ustedes).**


	5. la mejor decision de mi vida

**Bueno aquí el nuevo capitulo, no me castigaron porque me comí todo mi almuerzo así que no me castigaron ****bueno gracias por sus| reviews y sin más blablablá les dejo mi quinto capi**

* * *

**La mejor decisión de mi vida**

-tu… quieres ser mi novia?-dice finn aproximándose a su cara.

-si quiero-dice Marceline besándolo y luego se separaron por falta de oxigeno y se volvieron a besar pero esta ves se juntaron mas y se abrazaron y de repente…Marceline siente su piel arder como si le estuviera dando el sol y luego se cae al piso retorciéndose de dolor entonces finn se agacha a su lado y ve algo blanco al lado de marcy y lo miro mas de cerca

-ajo-dijo finn y de repente ve un poco de movimiento en unos arbustos-¡ya veras seas quien seas!-va dando pasos agigantados y abre los arbustos y su sorpresa fue con quien se encontró-¡tuuuu!, como pudiste, yo pensaba que eras mi amiga, nunca pensé que te rebajarías a este nivel pero ya me di cuenta de que clase de persona eres, dulce princesa-dice finn con mucha ira en sus ojos estuvo a punto de soltarle una bofetada a la dp, pero recordó que rea una chica así que solo se fue a donde Marceline y le quito la chaqueta que tenia un poco de ajo.

-¿te encuentras bien?-dijo finn preocupado.

-si, ahhhh me duele mucho la cabeza finn mejor vamos a mi casa y como algo para reponerme-dice marcy tratando de levantarse pero se cae en los brazos de fin.

-descuida yo te llevo-dije finn subiendo a Marceline a su espalda.

-gracias finn…-dije Marceline mientras se desmayaba.

Luego de una media hora finn llego a casa de Marceline le busco unas fresas y cerezas, las coloco en un tazón y dejo a Marceline en su cama luego hizo una llamada-vamos… contéstame…-decía fin

-hola-dijo jake.

-hola jake, hoy no voy a regresar a casa a dormir porque marceline esta muy débil y la voy a cuidar, mañana te cuento lo que nos paso, ah por cierto ya no le tengo miedo al océano.

- de acuerdo hasta mañana finn-dice jake colgando el teléfono.

Finn escucho unos rudos y subió y vio a Marceline retorciéndose de dolor en su cama y ella alcanzo a decirle-finn… b-busca un medicamento d-de color azul…-en forma de susurro-de acuerdo- dijo finn-ahhhhh donde estará donde estará-dijo finn mientras buscaba en unas gavetas-ohhh aquí esta-decía mientras salía corriendo por las escaleras-marcy, ¿marcy es este?-dice finn sentándose en la cama a su lado-si ese es-dijo Marceline mientras se lo tomaba y dejaba de retorcerse-como te sientes?-pregunto finn mirándola a los ojos-un poco mejor, aunque aun me duele la cabeza, bueno te preguntaras que es ese medicamento y por qué lo tome, bueno veras los vampiros que solo comemos el color rojo de las cosas somos mas débiles al exponernos al ajo, y como yo ya me había expuesto al sol quede un poco débil, entonces el ajo me dejo peor y ese remedio me lo dio mi padre, me da uno cada año, hace que los efectos del ajo pasen mas rápido, pero hay un solo síntoma que no quieta: el dolor de cabeza, así que lo único que puedo hacer es dormir y esperar que se pase, pero no tengo sueño-dijo Marceline mirándolo-okey, te tengo un pequeño regalo, te li iba a dar entes, pero con todo lo que paso-dijo finn sacando una cajita-toma esta pulsera es para ti y esta para mi-dijo mientras le ponía una pulsera de plata con una gema azul en el centro, la de finn era igual, solo que la gema de finn era roja, Marceline no resistió mas y lo beso por unos 10 o 15 segundos y luego se separaron, ya era tarde y a Marceline le dolía la cabeza así que se acostó a dormir, finn apago la luz para que pudiera dormir y luego de un rato cuando ella estaba dormida por completo el se acostó a su lado y la abrazo ella estaba bastante fría, pero eso era normal y luego de unos minutos finn quedo totalmente dormido como a las 11:45

**A las diez de la mañana**

-Por fin despiertas-dijo finn mirando a Marceline-ya se te paso el dolor de cabeza?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos muy tiernamente.

-si gracias, estoy mucho mejor y gracias por las dos veces que me salvaste ayer, en serio no supiera que hubiese sido de mi si tu no hubieras estado ahí-decía mientras abrazaba a finn y le daba unas gracias muy sinceras.

-no hay de que Marcy, sabes que siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte cuando lo necesites-dijo finn esbozando una sonrisa.

-ahhh, por cierto finn se me olvidaba, ¿tu gustaría ir de aventura a Aaa?-dijo sentándose en su cama.

-mmm… cuéntame más-dijo finn muy interesado

-okey, dicen que Aaa es el contrario de Ooo, a ver como te explico mmm ¡ya se!-dijo Marceline mientras chasqueaba sus dedos-por ejemplo: tu aquí en Ooo eres un chico que salva princesas del rey helado, supongamos que en Aaa es el contrario; serias una chica que salva príncipes de la reina helada, por darte un ejemplo.

-mmm muy interesante, ¡me encantaría!-dijo finn entusiasmado

-¡genial! Y si quieres invitamos a Jake- dijo Marceline.

-claro-dijo el muchacho-y ¿Cuándo vamos?-pregunto curioso.

-mmm… no se cuando quieres ir?-pregunto la chica encogiéndose de brazos.

-mmm… bueno yo pienso que en 3 días, para que te de tiempo de recuperarte antes de que partamos, y de paso que se me curen algunos moretones de la lucha contra el demonio de ayer-dijo el rubio pensativo.

-de acuerdo, me parece bien-dijo la reina de los vampiros.

-mmm… ya es tarde, me tengo que ir, te veo en tres días-dijo finn mientras salía por la puerta (nooo ni modo que por la ventana jejeje XD ) y se despedía de Marcy

-chaooo finn-dijo Marceline mientras cerraba la puerta

**En casa de finn y jake**

-¿Cuándo crees que llegue finn?-dijo jake

-mmm… no lo se jake-dijo BMO, se escucha tocar la puerta –debe de ser el-dijo.

-seguro, voy a ver-dijo el Bulldog mientras se acercaba a la puerta-oh, hola finn.

-hola jake-dijo el rubio mientras entraba a la casa y se servía un poco de cereal.

-pfff… ya hasta te olvidas de mí-dijo BMO con el ceño fruncido (bueno, no se como una maquina puede fruncir el ceño, pero lo hizo)

-jejeje claro que no BMO-dijo finn mientras sonreían, sin querer se golpeo la espalda con la mesa-¡AHHHHH!-grito finn tocándose su espalda.

-que te paso hermanito?-pregunto jake muy preocupado

-no lo se-dijo finn-me duele la espalda-dijo aun con su mano en la espalda

-haber, date vuelta y quítate la camisa-dijo jake, finn hizo lo que Jake le pidió-¡OHpor glob!, que moretón mas grande, como te lo hiciste!

-ha seguro fue cuando…

**(Flashback)**

**Finn pov's**

Llevaba unos 15 minutos caminando y de la nada aparece un demonio gigante, era color negro, tenia unos cuernos a los lados de la cabeza, era como un fantasma pero no atravesaba las cosas, tenia una espada apuntándola hacia donde estaba yo con Marceline, no dude ni un segundo en enfrentarme contra el, deje a Marceline recostada bajo la sombra de un árbol y luego comencé a pelar, era muy bueno y alcanzo a golpearme un par de veces

-jajajaja, eres un debilucho humano, había escuchado que eras el ultimo, y que eras un héroe, pero jejejej eres demasiado débil como para serlo-dijo golpeando a finn tan fuerte que hizo que finn se estrellara en un árbol provocando que este sangrara un poco por la nariz, instantáneamente finn se pone de pie se limpia la sangre y sonríe de medio lado y le dice

-puede que sea humano, pero crees que con unos rasguños y un golpe vas a poder matarme-dicho esto vuelve a coger su espada de sangre de demonio que por cierto se cayo cuando se estrello contra el árbol, empuñándola le dice-pero para matarte a ti si se necesita un solo golpe-y le clavo la espada en el pecho y el demonio instantáneamente se volvió una sombra y desapareció

**End Finn pov's**

**(End flasback)**

-seguro me lo hice cuando me estrelle contra aquel árbol-dijo finn-y tengo la solución perfecta-dijo mientras buscaba entre unos estantes.

-¿Qué buscas?-pregunto El perro.

-recuerdas aquellas lagrimas de ogro (las que consigue en "another way"), las que sanan todo tipo de heridas-dijo finn

-ohh claro como olvidarlas-dijo jake.

-ahhh mucho mejor-dijo finn aliviado, mientras se echaba un poco de lagrimas de ogro en el moretón, y luego se volvió a poner su camisa.

-yy bueno cuéntame como te fue en tu cita con Marceline?-pregunto Jake

-ohhh casi lo olvido, le pedí que fuera mi novia y acepto, y por cierto me invito a ir de aventura a Aaa, yo acepte, y también pregunto que si tu querías ir, que me dices Jake vienes?-dijo finn mientras terminaba de servirse su cereal.-

-no puedo porque…-dijo jake un poco triste y luego escupió su café y le dijo-¡COMOOO QUE VAS a AAA, NO PUEDES IRRR!-dijo Jake sobresaltado.

-¿por qué no?-dijo finn un poco preocupado.

-¡p-por q-que no!-dijo jake un poco nervioso.

-¡jake! A mi no me engañas algo me ocultas, vamos jake puedes decírmelo, somos hermanos, nos lo contamos todo, recuerdas quien siempre dice esa frase- dijo finn un poco molesto

-ashhhh, bueno es verdad yo siempre digo eso, de acuerdo te contare…Cuando mama y papa te encontraron, no estabas solo al lado había una chica igual a ti, solo que su gorrito era de conejo y no de oso polar, pero a ella se la iban a llevar una familia de gatos mágicos, y nuestros padres quedaron en un acuerdo, no les iban a decir que eran hermanos, pues no sabían como ustedes fueran a reaccionar, ella, tu hermana se llama fionna y vive en Aaa y por eso no quería que fueras, para que no la conocieras-dijo Jake un poco triste y preocupado por como fuera a reaccionar finn

-okey-fue lo único que se limito a decir finn-no hay problema en con tal que me dejes ir a Aaa a conocerla-dijo-ah y por qué no vas a venir con nosotros.

-Ahhh se me olvido contártelo Arcoíris y yo nos vamos a casar dentro de tres días-dijo Jake

-¿en serió dentro de tres días?¿en donde es?, es que para ese entonces Marcy y yo íbamos a ir a Aaa, pero creo que tendremos que aplazar nuestro viaje-dijo finn

-es en el dulce reino -dijo Jake.

-de acuerdo, pero vas a dejar que Marcy valla a tu boda, o si no, no voy-dijo finn

-p-pero, ellas es una v-vampiro-dijo Jake-de acuerdo podrá ir-dijo jake con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-okey, voy a llamarla-dijo finn mientras tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a Marceline

-aló-dijo Marceline

-hola Marcy, solo te llamaba para decirte q dentro de tres días es la boda de jake, estas invitada, es en el dulce reino, así que nos tocara aplazar el día en que viajemos a Aaa-dijo finn

-mmm… claro no hay problema, y con gusto asistiré a la boda de jake-dijo Marceline-a que hora es-pregunto

-a las 7:00 de la noche-dijo finn

-de acuerdo, chao-dijo Marceline colgando el teléfono, igual que finn

-listo jake ya le dije-le dijo finn jake

-de acuerdo-dijo Jake

-jajaja sabes algo viejo, me pregunto como es que no estas nervioso?-dijo finn un poco burlón

-¿a que te refieres?-dijo jake un enarcando una ceja

-mmm… no se viejo, vado que tal que te resbales, te quedes trabado cuando digas que aceptas ser esposo de arcoíris o cosas por el estilo-dijo finn aun en tono burlón

-jejeje no lo creo-dijo jake un poco nervioso a lo cual finn soltó una carcajada muy sonora.

-jajajajajajaja como tu digas viejo-dijo el rubio entre risas

**3 días después.**

Ohh vamos viejooo enserio no puedo usar mi gorrito-dijo finn

-pues fíjate, que no puedes usarlo, además no tienes el cabello tan largo, ¡no te llega ni por los hombros-dijo jake un poco sobre saltado

-ashhhh, como digas-dijo finn un poco molesto, pues el adoraba su gorro.

-que tal me veo finn?-pregunto jake

-mmm… pues yo pienso que bien-dijo finn encogiéndose de hombros, Jake llevaba un smoking negro.

-estas seguro?-pregunto Jake que estaba súper nervioso.

-¡hombre! Que siiii-dijo finn un poco desesperado- bueno, yo me tengo que ir para buscar a Marceline-dijo finn mientras salía

-de acuerdo-dijo jake un poco molesto

**En casa de Marceline**

Se escucha tocar la puerta-¡Marceline! Soy yo-dijo finn tocando la puerta y lo que vio finn lo dejo babeando, era Marceline con un vestido color Carmesí, tenia un lazo del mismo color atado en la parte de atrás del vestido, tenia encajes de casi todos los tonos de rojo los de arriba mas oscuros que los de abajo, y su cabello suelto, el vestido llegaba un poco mas debajo de la rodilla, Marceline se dio cuenta y entonces le dijo-hola finn-el chico salió de su trance la miro y le dijo-h-hola Marcy-un poco nervioso y sonrojado

-t-te ves hermosa Marcy-dijo finn un poco tímido.

-gracias-dijo Marcy mientras esas palabras no dejaban de resonar en su mente-mejor vamos volando o llegaremos tarde-dijo Marceline flotando, mientras le extendía sus brazos a Finn.

-de acuerdo-dijo finn tomando sus manos.

Luego de un rato llegaron a la ceremonia en el dulce reino, estaban todas las princesas menos la princesa flama que tenía prohibida la entrada al dulce reino, arcoíris se veía muy linda, jake y ella se veian mu felices… después de una hora se acabó la ceremonia y empezó la fiesta, todo el mundo bailaba hasta que la música se vuelve lenta y todo el mundo busca pareja y los que no tenían se quedaban sentado, obviamente finn invito a Marceline a bailar, estaban muy juntos, finn estaba bastante nervioso y luego de unos minutos no soportaron la necesidad y se besaron, algunas princesas los miraban con celos, otras un poco de envidia como la dp que estaba entre las princesas… luego de varias horas se acabó la fiesta, y habían ebrios por todas partes, ya eran como las doce de la noche, ese día Jake y arcoíris se quedarían a dormir en el dulce reino.

-mmm… bueno creo que a partir de aquí tomamos rutas diferentes, nos vemos en dos días-dijo finn caminando

-chao-dijo Marceline abrazándolo, finn correspondió su abrazo y se despidió.

-buenas noches Marcy-dijo finn mientras ambos se volteaban para ir en direcciones opuestas.

Finn llego a su casa, se quito su smoking, se puso su pijama y se dispuso a dormir

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí mis lectores, espero que les aya gustado si asi fue por favor dejen sus rewies y si no igual, bueno como estoy de vacaciones es probable que puedo subir los capis mas rápido, lo malos es que a finales de octubre empiezan loas acumulativos (evaluaciones de los temas que has dado en todo el año), y tendre que estudiar mucho asi que aprovechare estas vacaciones**

**Bueno ahora si chao y si tienen alguna duda, no duden en prguntarme**


	6. que empiece el viaje a Aaa

**Bueno, primero que todo gracias por sus reviews, disculpen si tuve algunos errores ortográficos o como dice mi profesora de lengua castellana cada vez que me revisa el cuaderno "horrores ortográficos" jejeje siempre me causa risa, voy a tratar de actualizar mas rápido y que los capítulos sean un poco mas largos (voy a hacer lo posible por evitar que la flojera se apodere de este cuerpo tan joven jejejejeje), le recuerdo que dejen sus reviews, bueno ya mejor me callo y me pongo a escribir.**

* * *

**Que empiece el viaje a Aaa**

**Dos días después de la boda de jake**

-¡BIP, BIP, BIP!- un molesto ruido interrumpía el sueño de finn-¡BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP!-ahí estaba ese molesto ruido de nuevo, pero esta ves en un tono un poco mas alto, finn no tuvo de otra, se levanto de mala gana para ver que formaba tanto escandalo

-¡por fin despiertas!, llevo como 30 minutos intentándolo-dijo BMO un poco rabioso

-¡¿y por qué demonios me despertaste?!-dijo finn un poco rabioso

-mmm… yo no se si tu sufres de mala memoria o que, acaso se te olvido que hoy vas a ir a Aaa con Marceline y me dijiste que te levantara a las 8:00, ya estaba a punto de tirarte un balde con agua fría si no despertabas- dijo BMO con el ceño fruncido (si es que puede fruncir el sueño)

-¡OH POR GLOB!, casi lo olvido-dijo finn mientras corría a darse una ducha.

-pssss… no hay de que, la próxima no me pidas que te despierte-dijo BMO un poco irritado, pues al hacer tanto alboroto había gastado casi la mitad de su batería.

- gracias BMO-dijo finn cerrando la puerta.

-pfffff ya de que vale agradecer-dijo BMO mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Mientras tanto en la ducha, finn estaba pensando en que le iba a decir a fionna cuando la conociera, "hola fionna, soy finn, tu hermano" bahhh eso ni él se lo creería si se lo dijeran, luego pensó… en como reaccionaria fionna cuando le dijera que era su hermano, o en el mejor de los casos jake había llamado a la familia adoptiva de fionna y les dijo que le contaran a fionna que tenia un hermano y todo eso… luego de unos 15 minutos meditando se dispuso a asearse, luego se cambio, se puso unos jeans color marrón crema, con una camisa blanca y sobre esta una chaqueta azul que no estaba abrochada y unos zapatos del mismo azul de la chaqueta la verdad a finn no le importaba mucho su aspecto físico, no llevaba su gorrito por que ayer se le había roto mientras peleaba con un duende muy extraño, tenia poderes mágicos y era un poco mas alto que el, cuando en realidad los duendes comunes son mas bajos que el, finn cogió mucha rabia con aquel duende (que por cierto es muy malo y asesinaba duendes mas pequeños)y lo mato y en recompensa los duendes le regalaron un lindo collar de oro que tenia un dije con la letra F con un pequeño zafiro en el centro, los duendes le explicaron que era de oro por que les recordaba el color de su cabello y tenia un zafiro por el color tan azul de sus ojos, en compensación por todas las veces que finn había ayudado a los duendes. Después alisto su mochila con todo lo necesario, luego bajo a comer, se dio cuenta que tenia una hora antes de partir a casa de Marcy así que decidió ir al dulce reino para visitar Jake y despedirse, rogando no encontrarse con la dulce princesa y para su suerte no se la encontró

-hola Jake-dijo finn

-holaaa hermanito como estas-dijo Jake alegremente

-bien, y….. ¿fionna ya sabe que yo soy su hermano?-le pregunto finn a jake

-bueno, mas vale que esa gata le haya dicho-respondió jake

-mmm quien es esa gata?-volvió a preguntar finn

-se llama Cake y es la hermana adoptiva de fionna

-de acuerdo, adiós viejo-dijo finn mientras hacia un ademán de despedida con la mano

-adiós hermanito-dijo jake también haciendo una ademan de despedida con la mano

Luego de un rato de caminata llego a la casa de Marceline y toco su puerta la cual instantáneamente se abrió.

-listo para irnos finn-dijo Marceline muy alegre

-yo siempre estoy listo-dijo finn

-oye una pregunta, oye ¿tu solo vienes a Aaa para acompañarme?

-mmm… bueno podría decir que si pero digamos que tengo unos asuntos pendientes

-como cuales-pregunto Marceline curiosa.

-ammm bueno, primero que todo hace unos días atrás Jake me dijo que tenia una hermana en Aaa y quiero conocerla, segundo que todo pues últimamente he sentido… como si … el Lich estuviera recobrando fuerzas, pues cuando lo debilite lo encerré en una cueva, pero me di cuenta de que había un caracol, pero supuse que se moriría cuando sellara la entrada, pero no creo que ese caracol haya muerto y supongo que el lich lo poseyó y hace unos dos años lo vi cerca de las afueras de Ooo y ese caracol tenia una mirada diabólica… de ira… de sed de venganza… y si lo encuentro planeo acabarlo de una vez por todas y si no supongo que ya se habrá muerto-dijo finn- y tu tienes algún familiar en Aaa?

-bueno si, es mi primo Marshall lee, rey de los vampiros-dijo Marceline tranquilamente mientras flotaba al lado de finn

-y… ¿Cómo es?-pregunto finn

-mmm bueno él es alto, con el pelo negro, de una tez azul verdoso, muy burlón, sarcástico, rebelde y un poco tonto pero en el fondo es un buen chico-dijo Marceline-ya estamos en el primer bosque dijo Marceline deteniéndose a mirar el mapa, el bosque doble cara-dijo mientras miraba el mapa.

-¿Por qué se llama así?-pregunto finn

-bueno veras este bosque de día es muy bueno, sus frutos son comestibles, los animales son pacíficos, el suelo es muy estable, los arboles fuertes y verdes, pero apenas se oculta el sol es todo lo contrario, los frutos están todos secos y marchitos, los animales parecen poseídos, pareciera que el suelo se derritiera, los arboles se ponen todos secos y podridos, por eso lo nombraron así, pero si seguimos a este paso podremos llegar a una cueva que queda en este mismo bosque, pero que por algún motivo las criaturas no entran-dijo Marceline

-ósea que podremos pasar la noche seguros-dijo finn calmado, puesto que se había preocupado un poco con lo de la doble personalidad del bosque

-exactamente-dijo Marceline

-que bien-dijo finn, detrás de ellos se escucha el crujir de unas ramas que estaban en el piso, instantáneamente ambos voltean y ven una especie de lobo con los ojos rojos, baba en la boca y pareciera que le hubiesen arrancado partes del pelo a tirones, pero era mucho mas grande que el lobo promedio y cunado abrió un poco su boca pudieron notar los gigantescos dientes de lo que parecía ser un lobo y cabe resaltar sus enormes y filosas garras finn estaba paralizado del miedo y cuando lo que parecía ser un lobo comenzó a correr hacia donde estaba finn , este instantáneamente desenvaino su espada de sangre de demonio pues la otra la dejo en la casa por que ya estaba vieja y no tenia mucho filo, y se la clavo en el pecho, luego la retiro del pecho y le dijo a Marceline

-¿no que el bosque era bueno de día?-dijo un poco preocupado.

-mmm… bueno veras si es bueno en las mañanas pero este es uno de los lugares en el cual se concentran la mayoría de animales mutados, así que no te aseguro nada-dijo Marceline encogiéndose de hombros, finn solo rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos-ven, mejor vámonos flotando-dijo Marceline extendiéndole una mano a finn-de acuerdo, solamente por que no quiero encontrarme con alguna otra cosa mutada-dijo finn mientras tomaba sus manos luego de bastante rato flotando

-psss Marcy cuanto falta para que lleguemos a tu dichosa cueva-dijo finn en un tono sarcástico

-jajaja, relájate solo faltan unos minutos-dijo Marceline-mira, esa es-dijo señalando con el dedo la cueva, no era a mejor cueva del mundo pero era mejor que estar en la intemperie

-¡wow! es la mejor cueva del mundo-dijo finn sarcásticamente

-jajaja, mejor deja de quejarte, mejor ve y busca leña-dijo Marceline entre risitas, pues el sarcasmo de finn se la hacia bastante gracioso

-de acuerdo-dijo finn saliendo de la cueva con una sonrisa, puesto que le encantaba hacer reír a Marcy con su sarcasmo, luego de buscar encontró bastante leña y la llevo a la cueva

-heyyyy, ya llegue-dijo finn mientras su voz hacia eco en la cueva-marcyyyy-volvió a llamar

-buuuuuuuuuuuuu-grito Marceline con una cara de demonio aterrador

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito finn muy asustado

-jajajaja, tuviste que haber visto tu cara, jajajajajaja-se reía Marcline.

-jajaja (sarcásticamente) ríe todo lo que quieras-dijo finn, no estaba molesto pero tampoco es que le encante ser asustado, seamos sinceros a nadie le gusta.

-jajajajajaja!-seguía riendo Marceline.

-¿terminaste?-dijo finn sarcásticamente con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-jajajaja noooo-seguia riendo Marceline, finn solo le volteo los ojos y se dispuso a encender la fogata luego de unos minutos la risa de Marcy ceso.

-hey finn mira-dijo Marceline señalando en la entrada, había un pequeño zorrito de color blanco, que quería entrar a la cueva por el olor de carne cocinándose, pues finn había cazado una ardilla (obviamente de día por que si no que tal semejante monstruo)

-debe de ser normal, míralo, no esta mutado-dijo finn.

-no, lo se-dijo Marceline

-voy a verlo-dijo finn cogiendo su espada sin que le zorro se diera cuenta-ven, amigo no te voy a hacer daño-dijo finn acariciando al zorro el cual no mostro ningún signo de estar mutado solo que estaba un poco… frio, pero no le presto mucha atención-vez Marcy no tiene nada extraño-dijo finn mostrándoselo a Marcy dejando su espada a un lado, el zorro se bajo de los brazos de finn y se acercó al fuego y su pelaje se torno de un color naranja y sus ojos Carmesí, pero aun así era tierno y Marceline dijo

-yo se que es ese animal, los llaman zorros de los elementos, puesto que pueden controlar dos elementos; el hielo y el fuego, tuve uno cuando era niña, son muy amables, fieles, no hablan, pero alguno se comunican telepáticamente, los mas viejos, pero creo que ese aún es muy pequeño como para poder hacerlo.

-mmm… me lo quedare, es muy lindo-dijo finn cargándolo.

-y ¿como lo vas a llamar?-pregunto Marceline acariciándole la cabeza.

-mmm yo digo que… no se-dijo finn encogiéndose de hombros

-Tommy, me llamo Tommy -se escucho una voz de niño pequeño, finn y Marceline voltearon en todas las direcciones y no vieron nada-aquí abajo-dijo telepáticamente el pequeño zorro un poco irritado.

-ahhh con que eres tú-exclamo Marceline.

-si soy yo-dijo telepáticamente Tommy

-¡wow! Que genial-dijo finn

-jejeje gracias-dijo Tommy (no hace falta decir que cada vez que Tommy hable será telepáticamente

-oye Tommy ¿cuantos años tienes?-pregunto finn.

-tengo 10 años-respondió-oye por cierto cuidado se te quema lo que cocinas que muero de hambre-dijo Tommy.

-ahhhh es verdad-dijo finn dejando de cocinar a la ardilla-ufffff! Justo a tiempo-dijo mas calmado-¿quieres?-le pregunto finn a Tommy.

-claro-dijo Tommy recibiendo una parte de la ardilla.

-oye Tommy, ¿has pasado toda tu vida en este bosque?-pregunto Marceline

-no, solo los dos últimos años-respondió Tommy

-y ¿Cómo es que lograste sobrevivir con estas bestias de noche?-volvió a preguntar Marceline

-bueno, he aprendido a controlar los elementos, solo basta con que los queme o los congele-respondió a punto de terminar su parte de la ardilla

-¿quieres mas?-pregunto finn-ya estoy lleno-dijo ofreciéndole un pedazo de la ardilla.

-pues si-respondió Tommy aceptándola.

-¿Cuál elemento controlas mejor el hielo o el fuego?-pregunto finn.

-bueno la verdad me gusta mas el hielo, pero ambos los controlo bien-respondió finalizando su trozo de ardilla.

-awww (bostezo) creo que mejor me voy a dormir-dijo Marceline abriendo su bolsa de dormir.

-ok-mencionó finn acomodando su bolsa de dormir, al lado de finn Tommy se enrosco y se dispuso a dormir.

**En la mañana**

-awwww-bostezo finn, luego se levanto y vio a Tommy acurrucado tiernamente en la bolsa de dormir de él, pero ya no era color naranja si no blanco con los ojos azules nuevamente, Marceline también acababa de despertarse.

-buenos días finn-dijo Marceline frotándose un ojo.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto finn.

-¡hora de aventura!-respondió Marceline burlonamente

-no, no en serio ¿que hora es?-volvió a preguntar finn.

-jejeje son las siete-respondió alegremente.

-oye cual es el siguiente lugar que tenemos que recorrer para seguir-volvió a preguntar finn (jajaja, parece un entrevistador haciendo tantas preguntas).

-bueno, mira-volvió a responder Marceline sacando su mapa-el siguiente es el valle de las ilusiones, luego la pradera de los miedos, después el bosque sin finn, seguido por la selva venosa ,después de éste el lago de los milagros, el valle de los demonios y por ultimo el bosque de la verdad-dijo Marceline señalando con su dedo cada lugar mencionado.

-bien-respondió finn

-bueno, recojamos todo-menciono Marceline recogiendo su bolsa de dormir, para meterla en su mochila (que por cierto era color púrpura con negro)

-de acuerdo-dijo finn haciendo lo mismo y despertando a Tommy

-Tommy ¿vas a venir con nosotros?-pregunto finn luego de despertarlo

-pues, claro-respondió Tommy alegremente.

-bueno pues vámonos-dijo finn poniéndose su mochila guardando en esta su espada

-¡wow! Que genial es tu espada-exclamo Tommy.

-jejeje, gracias-dijo finn acariciándole la cabeza.

-bueno, según el mapa ahí que seguir por aquí para llegar al valle de las ilusiones, lo atravesaremos lo mas rápido posible, -dijo Marceline señalando el camino que debían seguir.

-de acuerdo-respondió finn- y por cierto una cosa ¿las ilusiones pueden dañarnos?-pregunto

-bueno hasta donde yo se si pueden dañarnos y nosotros a ellos-respondió Marceline

-uffffff, ósea que lo que se nos atraviese tendremos que matarlo-dijo finn

-exactamente-dijo Marceline chasqueando los dedos, luego de unas horas caminando, Marceline paro en seco-chicos, ya llegamos, no volteen a los lados, a menos que escuchen un ruido, de lo contrario nos perderemos-dijo Marceline poniendo los pies en el suelo puesto que todo el viaje se la había pasado flotando.

-de acuerdo-dijeron finn y Tommy al unisón.

-bien, síganme-dijo Marceline, Tommy estaba un poco asustado y salto a los brazos de finn, puesto que se escuchaban ruidos muy espantosos y después de todo Tommy era solo un niño de repente se escucha el crujir de un montón de ramas provocando que todos voltearan y lo que vieron los dejo pasmados, finn instantáneamente desenvaino su espada de sangre de demonio, Marceline agarro su bajo en posición de ataque y Tommy se volvió color naranja con los ojos carmesí listo par dispararles bolas de fuego o una llamarada, hasta que la primera de las ilusiones atacó, era un monstruo sin ojos pero con una boca enorme llena de filosos dientes, era como un oso pero con cola de lagarto, así eran todos, pero unos mas grandes que otros, entonces finn comenzó a atacarlo con su espada y el resto de monstruos iban acercándose de seis en seis hacia ellos, Marceline les hacia un corte gigante en la espalda, su sangre era color verde obscuro, finn los degollaba con sus espada que tenia un gran filo y Tommy les lanzaba una gran llamarada y estos morían, quedaban pocos unos doce que lograron vencer y pensaron que había acabado

-uffff… ¡nunca había visto algo así en toda mi vida!-exclamo Marceline y detrás de ella se escuchan unas enormes pisadas-y creo que veré algo peor-dijo Marceline volteándose, era igual a los otros monstruos solo que con el tamaño de un tiranosaurio rex, finn se quedo paralizado, él era un héroe y todo pero tenia sus miedos, al igual que Marceline, Tommy al verlos a ambos ahí paralizados congelo al monstruo, que por cierto ya estaba bastante cerca de ellos.

-bueno, mejor vámonos, antes de que se descongele-dijo Tommy sacándolos de su trance

¡Wow! Tommy eso fue genial-exclamo finn

-jejeje gracias-dijo Tommy-oye Marceline ¿por donde vamos ahora?-pregunto Tommy al ver dos caminos.

-por ahí-dijo tajantemente Marceline señalando el camino de la izquierda-el de la derecha es una ilusión-dijo muy segura.

-y ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntaron Tommy y finn.

-fácil, fíjate que el de la derecha esta soleado, mientras que nosotros estamos cubiertos por la sombra del montón de hojas de los arboles, además el clima esta nublado, así que no puede haber sol-dijo Marceline, y apenas dijo esto el camino de la derecha se desvaneció- si ven-dijo.

-¡wow!-fue lo único que se limitaron a decir finn y Tommy.

-bueno, sigamos antes de que se descongele el monstruo como dijo Tommy-dijo Marceline avanzando por el único camino que quedaba, llevaban un buen rato caminando como unas tres horas.

-estoyyy cansadito, cárgame finn-dijo Tommy muy cansado

-okeyyy-dijo finn cargándolo, y siguió caminando con Tommy dormido en sus brazos hasta toparse con…

* * *

**Bueno, primero que todo quiero agradecerles por leer, segundo dejen sus reviews, tercero quiero agradecerle a **sofi11 **por ayudarme a escoger ****los nombres y la descripción de los bosques**

**Y yo sé que no hace falta que se los repita, pero sus reviews plissss sus reviews son el alimento de mi imaginación :3.**


	7. ya casi llegamos

**Bueno, mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo, perdón si me demore, pero tengo gripa y se la contagie a mi hermana guajajajaja soy muy malaaa, espero que les guste este capitulo si tienen alguna duda, comentario, critica o recomendación háganmelo saber, perdonen si tuve algunas incoherencias en el capi pasado la verdad no se no lo he revisado :D, bueno sin mas preámbulo el capi 7**

**Desclaimer: hora de aventura no me pertenece (jajaja siempre se me olvida ponerlo)**

**Ya casi llegamos.**

-estoyyy cansadito, cárgame finn-dijo Tommy muy cansado

-okeyyy-dijo finn cargándolo, y siguió caminando con Tommy dormido en sus brazos hasta toparse con… la pradera de los miedos, en el cual tendrán que pasar la noche, pues ya eran las cinco y estaba punto de anochecer.

-bueno creo que nos tocara pasar la noche en la pradera de los miedos-dijo Marceline recostándose en un árbol

-oye, ¿por qué la llaman así?-pregunto Tommy que había despertado.

-ahh bueno por que cuando cae totalmente la noche se aparecerán tus mayores temores y no podrás hacer nada para detenerlos, tendrás que esperar a que pase una hora y ellos vallan despareciendo, así que lo mejor será tratar de dormir hasta las doce que es la hora en la que estos aparecen-respondió Marceline recostándose en el árbol y cerrando sus ojos.

-okey-dijo finn recostándose a su lado y cerrando los ojos también al igual que Tommy

**Varias horas después**

**Finn's pov**

Estaba muy obscuro, busque en ambas direcciones pero no vi ni a Marcy, ni a Tommy, entonces seguí caminando con mi espada de sangre de demonio, por que no sabia con lo que me podía encontrar y lo que me encontré… me dejo paralizado era el Lich, de inmediato me dispuse a pelear y trate de atravesarle la espada… pero… no pude, el Lich tenia una espada gigante color negro y en el Mango una carabela, pude sentir el metal viejo y frío atravesarme el pecho, me dolió mucho, pero a penas la retiro mire mi pecho, pero no vi nada y no sentía ninguna clase de dolor, entonces supuse que fue lo que me conto Marcy acerca de tus miedos, entonces me sente nuevamente y apreté los ojos con mucha fuerza, pero aunque los cerrara el Lich me atormentaba, no se como pero aún con los ojos cerrados podía verlo y sentir como el metal atravesaba mi cuerpo, es lo peor y más doloroso que he sentido en toda mi vida, la risa tan macabra del Lich cada vez que asesinaba a alguien frente mis ojos y yo sin poder hacer nada, me estaba volviendo loco, estaba que me arrancaba el cabello a tirones, así me quede un buen rato con la esperanza de que se fuera rápido...

**End Finn's pov**

**Marceline's pov**

Me desperté muy mareada, con dolor de cabeza y desorientada, si me hubiesen preguntado donde quedaba el este y el oeste no sabría responder, como pude me puse en pie y busque a finn o a Tommy, el que me encontrara primero, pero no vi nada, trate de recordar exactamente en que lugar me había dormido, y me di cuenta que estaba en la mitad del desierto, entonces me di cuenta que tenia que enfrentarme a mis mayores temores… el sol o perder a finn, él fue la única persona en todo Ooo que se atrevió a conocerme, a pesar de mi naturaleza terrorífica, de repente empecé a sentir un poco de calor… luego un poco más y después sentí mi piel arder como si estuviera en el reino de fuego sin ninguna protección salí corriendo para encontrar refugio, encontré la débil sombra de un cactus que a penas y cubría mi cara, entonces mire mis brazos y lo que vi me pareció muy extraño, pues no tenían ninguna clase de quemadura… pero yo aún podía sentir como se quemaban… el sol cambio rápidamente de posición dejándome indefensa… pero yo estaba segura que no habían pasado ni 15 minutos desde que se protegió con la débil sombra del cactus, no tuve de otra si no esperar a que pasara una hora y mis temores desaparecieran, trate de levantarme y lo que vi me dejo plantada en el suelo… era finn… estaba todo lleno de heridas y cortes, pero seguía peleando contra el Lich yo salí corriendo para ver si podía hacer algo pero a cada paso que yo daba ellos se alejaban más, podía sentir los gritos y gemidos de dolor que finn emanaba cada vez que el Lich le hacía daño… todo era… tan real…

**End Marceline's pov**

**Tommy's pov**

Desperté de golpe al sentir el frío y duro piso, fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente pues había bastante luz del sol (nooo ni modo que la luz de una lámpara jajaja) y me fije en algo… mi pelaje estaba de color marrón, eso es algo que nunca me había pasado, era de día debería de estar color naranja, pero yo estoy 100% seguro de que no he dormido más de 4 horas, además de que me encontraba en un lugar abierto, cuando estaba durmiendo en un lugar con muchos árboles, luego recordé lo que me dijo Marcy pero aún podía ver, por que mi mayor temor siempre ha sido perder la vista… luego pude ver algo era…era mi familia, supuse que era un ilusión así que trate de acercarme pero a penas me levante para acercarme mi vista comenzó a nublarse y llego el punto en el que no pude ver nada …

**End Tommy's pov**

**Varias horas después**

Despiertan todos agitados y gritando

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-gritaron todos al unisón

-¡¿pero qué demonios paso?!-dijo finn sobre saltado y con la respiración muy agitada

-calma finn-dijo Marceline intentando calmar a finn

-¿Qué p-paso?-dijo Tommy un poco asustado y temblando en las piernas de finn

-bueno, nos acabamos de enfrentar a nuestros más grandes temores-respondió Marceline

-bueno…oye Tommy dime ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?-pregunto finn sobándole la cabeza a Tommy para que se tranquilizara.

-e-es q-quedarme siego-respondió Tommy aun temblando, pero ya menos-¿y cual es el tuyo finn?-pregunto un poco más relajado.

-a-ah pues bueno v-veras… es que e-el Lich m-me-finn trago en seco-me atraviese varias veces su espada, destruya todas las vidas posibles y yo no pueda hacer nada para detenerlo-respondió finn

-¿Qué o Quien es el tal Lich?-pregunto Tommy mirando a finn a los ojos.

-e-él es el ser más malo y vil en todo Ooo-respondió finn que aún estaba un poco asustado.

- Y Marceline ¿Cuál es tu mayor miedo?-pregunto Tommy mirándola a los ojos

-e-es e-estar en u-un desierto y-y no tener protección alguna c-contra el sol-respondió Marceline un poco asustada.

-¿que horas son?-pregunto finn

-mmm… son las 3 de la madrugada-respondió Marceline

-mejor durmamos-dijo finn volviéndose a recostar en el árbol-pssss Tommy me podrías hacer el favor de volver a encender la fogata hace frío-dijo finn

-claro-dijo Tommy volviéndose color naranja y encendiendo la fogata con una bola de fuego, luego se acostó en las piernas de finn y se dispuso a dormir.

**A las ocho de la mañana**

-awwwww-bostezó finn estirando sus brazos.

-buenos días finn-dijo Marceline que acababa de despertar

-oye ¿Qué lugar sigue después de éste?-pregunto finn poniéndose en pie

-mmm… creo que el bosque sin fin-respondió Marceline.

-y… ¿Cómo atravesaremos ese tal bosque sin fin?-pregunto nuevamente finn.

-fácil-respondió Marceline-ese bosque esta rodeado por un lago, el cual podemos atravesar fácilmente flotando-dijo Marceline sacando una fresa de su mochila y quitándole el color

-a ok-dijo finn- hey Tommy despierta-dijo finn dándole pequeños empujoncitos a Tommy.

-awww!-bostezo Tommy estirándose.

-bueno púes vámonos-dijo Marceline poniéndose en pie al igual que finn.

-okey-dijo finn.

Luego de un rato caminando por la pradera de los miedos se topan con el lago del bosque sin fin

-bueno, el resto del camino hay que ir flotando-dijo Marceline extendiéndole las manos a finn, Tommy se mete en la mochila de finn, por que finn necesitaba ambas manos para poder agarrarle las manos a Marceline, hacía mucho sol y por ende mucho calor, finn no traía su chaqueta, se la había quitado, Marceline traía un sombrero (para ser mas específica el mismo de "lo que estaba perdido")y Tommy salió de la mochila de finn por que hacía mucho calor, mas bien iba montado en su hombro y estaba color naranja

-ahhhh- exclamo Marceline-estoy cansada y tengo mucho calor a este ritmo no creo poder seguir flotando por mucho tiempo y aun estamos a aproximadamente dos horas de la selva venenosa-dijo muy cansada y cada ves flotando mas lento y cerca del agua.

-mmm… creo que puedo hacer algo-dijo Tommy.

-lo que sea valdrá la pena-dijo finn quien también tenía mucho calor.

-okey, mira si congelo una parte del lago6 en forma de línea recta podremos ir caminando y hará menos calor-propuso Tommy.

-de acuerdo-dijo finn-me parece bien, hazlo-dijo.

-okey-dijo Tommy volviéndose color blanco y lanzando un rayo de hielo por la boca en línea recta-listo-dijo.

-¡genial!-exclamo Marceline descendiendo mientras bajaba a finn y a Tommy y se disponía a caminar-gracias-dijo

-no hay de que-contesto alegremente Tommy, siguieron caminando varias horas plácidamente, pues no hacía calor, finn diviso el final del lago y el principio de la selva.

-mira ahí adelante esta la selva venenosa-dijo finn señalando con su dedo el lugar nombrado.

-oigan quiero advertirles que nada en esta selva es comestible, si muerden alguno de sus frutos o cazan algún animal quedaran gravemente envenenados ah y otra cosa si tienen alguna herida abierta no toquen árboles, flores, frutas o animales, o también siempre quedaran gravemente envenenados-les advirtió Marceline

-okey-dijo finn quien llevaba a Tommy dormido en sus brazos, pues el haber usado sus poderes de hielo lo dejaron agotado-oye ¿Qué clase de animales se encuentran en este lugar?-pregunto abriéndose paso entre la maleza.

-bueno se puede encontrar desde animales de cada reino hasta animales mutados, claro todos con la diferencia de ser venenosos-respondió Marceline.

-bien, y ahora que dirección tomamos-dijo finn poniendo a Tommy en el suelo por que este había despertado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomara atravesar esta selva?-pregunto Tommy

-bueno, lo mejor seria tratar de atravesarlo rápido para poder quedarnos a dormir cerca del lago de los milagros para comer algo y dormir seguros-respondió marceline.

-bueno pues pongámonos en marcha-dijo finn

-ahh por cierto se me olvidaba advertirles algo, aquí la mayoría de animales trataran de comernos-dijo fríamente Marceline, mientras observan una especie de pato con sus polluelos, que por suerte no querían comerlos, se veían tan lindos la madre con sus hijos.

-finn ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?-pregunto inocentemente Tommy

-ahhh… púes bueno… veras…-seguía trabándose finn

-aún eres muy pequeño para saberlo-respondió Marceline por finn.

-psss… vamos tengo 10 años-insistió inocentemente Tommy.

-no y punto final-respondió Marceline.

-pffffff como digas-dijo Tommy rodando los ojos, siguieron avanzando rápidamente entre la maleza, Tommy iba un poco más adelante que ellos pues el andar en cuatro patas resultaba más fácil hasta que

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grita Tommy, púes al parecer le había picado una araña (cabe recordar que todo allí es venenoso y por ende la araña también)

-¡Tommy!-grito finn-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-dijo finn muy preocupado

-e-esa a-araña m-e p-pico-dijo Tommy desmayándose, finn lo recoge y lo carga, tenían que acelerar el paso si no querían que Tommy muriera.

-toma mis manos iremos flotando hasta llegar al lago de los milagros y le daremos un poco de agua de aquel lago-dijo Marceline extendiéndole sus manos

-de acuerdo-dijo finn tomando una de las manos de Marceline, púes en la otra tenía a Tommy, revisando constantemente su respiración, Tommy soltaba uno que otro quejido, eso tranquilizaba un poco a finn puesto que sabía que el aún estaba vivo, pasaron varías horas, después de todo el lago quedaba bastante lejos de allí, cada vez la respiración de Tommy se hacía mas débil

-vamos Tommy… resiste…-dijo finn a modo de susurro apegando más a Tommy a su pecho-¿Cuánto nos falta Marcy?-pregunto finn.

-a este ritmo… aproximadamente un hora, pero si trato de acelerar un poco mas serán treinta minutos, así que no pierdo nada-dijo Marceline acelerando al doble la velocidad

**Aproximadamente 30 minutos después.**

-¡Marcy ya no respiraaaa!-gritó finn muy alterado

-relajateee! Ya llegamos y te recuerdo que el lago hace milagross!-grito Marceline sobre saltada-solo dale un poco de agua-dijo ya mas calmada señalando el lago.

-okeyyy-dijo finn dándole un poco de agua-vamos, vamos, despierta-dijo finn

-ahhh-dijo Tommy mientras era abrasado tiernamente por finn y este le correspondió lamiéndole toda la cara-muchas gracias finn-dijo aun lamiéndole la cara a finn.

-jajaja, no hay de que-dijo finn poniéndose en pie-bueno, creo que aquí pasaremos la noche-dijo finn mirando la luna.

-si, es verdad dijo Marceline.

-voy a buscar leña y algo de comer-dijo finn dejando su mochila en el piso y sacando su espada-ya vuelvo-dijo alejándose del lugar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Marceline

-pues, bien ya no me duele la pata-respondió Tommy sentándose.

-me alegro-dice Marceline dedicándole una linda sonrisa a Tommy.

**Finn´s pov**

mmm…¿si fuera leña donde rayos estaría?, me preguntaba mientras buscaba algo de leña o algo de comer lo que viniera primero… -¡por fin!-exclame al encontrar bastante leña… bueno ahora algo de comer, seguía buscando, ojala la comida cayera del cielo, pensé mientras miraba el cielo y vi un pato -¡perfecto lo que buscaba!-pensé mientras trepaba aun árbol, cundo lo alcance, lo agarre del cuello y lo estrangule rápidamente para que no huyera, bien ahora voy de regreso…

**end finn´s pov**

-por que tarda tanto, tengo mucha hambre-exclamo Tommy un poco desesperado.

-jajaja, tu sabes como es finn se distrae con todo-dijo Marceline burlonamente.

-jajaja-rio Tommy

-¡heyyy te escuche!-dijo finn un poco rabioso

-jajajaja, que importa, mejor prende la fogata que muero de frío-dijo Marceline

-oyeee apúrate cocinando eso que muero de hambre-dijo Tommy.

-jajaja relájate Tommy no eres el único que muere de hambre-dijo finn cocinando el pato, mientras Marceline comía unas fresas, luego de un rato de cocinar termino y le dio una parte a Tommy.

-por fin!-exclamo Tommy comiendo su parte al igual que finn.

-jajaja tranquilízate, solo pasaron 10 minutos-dijo finn.

-pssss yo sentí que paso una eternidad-respondió Tommy quien aún comía su parte.

-okey, okey, como tu digas-dijo finn sarcásticamente con una cara mas o menos así -_- mientras terminaba de comer.

-bueno chicos cuando terminen de comer duérmanse, porque mañana tendremos un día muy pesado-dijo Marceline disponiéndose a dormir

-okey, buenas noches Marcy-dijo finn que ya había acabado de comer.

**Al día siguiente.**

-awwww-bostezo finn (por que será que todos los días empiezan con un bostezo :P)

-buenos días finn-dijo Marceline-levántate ya hay que darnos prisa-dijo Marceline

-okey okey-refunfuño finn por que aún tenía sueño.

-¿por qué tanta prisa Marceline?-pregunto Tommy un poco irritado pues el también tenía sueño aún.

-por que tenemos que atravesar el valle de los demonios, en el cual hay muchos demonios que tendremos que vencer-dijo Marceline con el ceño un poco fruncido

-okey-dijo Tommy al ver que Marceline frunció el ceño.

-de acuerdo vamos-dijo Marceline

-de acuerdo-dijo finn siguiéndola, pasaron más o menos dos horas antes de que llegaran al valle de los demonios

-ya llegamos, prepárense para lo que sea que se nos venga encima-dijo Marceline

-de acuerdo-respondió finn, llevaban caminando un buen rato aunque aún no habían topado con ningún demonio o algo por el estilo.

-psss que raro no nos hemos encontrado con ningún demonio hasta ahora y según este mapa ya estamos cerca del bosque de la verdad-dijo Marceline-¡mira! Es el bosque de la verdad-exclamó Marceline bastante emocionada pues ese bosque era el más fácil de atravesar.

-¡genial!-exclamo también finn, cuando de repente aparecen un montón de demonios bloqueándole todas las salidas posibles-maldita sea-dijo a forma de susurro.

-¡rayos!, estábamos tan cerca de la entrada-dijo Marceline empuñando su bajo-hacha y degollando varios demonios al tiempo, al igual que finn Y Tommy los quemaba pues congelarlos no servía de nada

-¡joder!-exclamo finn-por cada demonio que degollamos aparecen dos mas-dijo degollando diez demonios de un solo golpe

-mira finn-dijo Marceline señalando al que parecía ser el líder de los demonios-¡hay que destruirlo a el!-dijo mientras degollaba a unos cinco demonios.

-de acuerdo-dijo finn corriendo para acercarse al líder de los demonios el cual le puso cinco demonios más grandes que los otros, finn los mato con mucha facilidad, se acercó al demonio y le corto lo que parecía ser un brazo, al hacer esto desaparecieron los otros demonios y nada más quedo el líder de estos al cual se le regenero el brazos.

-¡Maldita sea! Se puede regenerar-exclamo Marceline mientras ella y finn seguían cortándole brazos (por cierto tenía muchos brazos) los cuales se regeneraban instantáneamente, finn y Marceline cansados se recostaron a un árbol un momento, pues llevaban casi una hora peleando y Tommy ya se había desmayado, lo dejaron recostado a un árbol, y cuando Marceline y finn se distrajeron y el demonio aprovecho para hacerle un corte en la espalda a los dos

-AHHHHH!-gritaron finn y Marceline al tiempo, trataron de seguir matándolo pero era inútil cada vez que le cortaban alguna parte del cuerpo se regeneraba y les hacía otro corte hasta que finn se puso detrás de él y logro ver su punto débil instantáneamente con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se trepo a su espalda y la atravesó con su espada y del demonio se desplomo en el piso bruscamente y comenzó a derramar un montón de sangre negra la cual emanaba un olor terrible que comenzó a marearlo, finn se acercó a Marceline que al parecer se había desmayado por el olor de la sangre del líder de los demonios

-Marcy-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir finn antes de caer desmayado al lado de Marceline

**Bueno aquí termina el séptimo capi, disculpen si me demore pero es que fui de vacaciones a Santa Marta y en el hotel donde me quede lastimosamente no había wi-fi, tratare de actualizarlo lo más rápido posible pues ya mañana vuelvo al colegio y tengo que estudiar para varios talleres, evaluaciones y cosas por el estilos.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por favor dejen su review, bueno ahora si me despido.**


End file.
